


Black-and-White

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [30]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a moment between friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black-and-White

He didn’t think that he would be spending so much time trying to find his Rogue Leader when the Wraiths finally arrived on the Mon Remonda, but for some reason Tycho wasn’t in the assigned areas he usually would have been within, and no one could remember seeing him after mid-morning. Wedge was seriously considering giving a droid the task of finding his friend, when he decided that he might as well wait for noon meal and hope that Tycho would show up to eat.

He was going to get a mug of caf from the kitchen staff, something to take to the Wraith’s temporary briefing room, but stopped just inside the door. When you stop looking for something, he mused, that was when you find it. Tycho was seated at one of the prep counters, a mug of caf next to his hand, and a plate full of cookies beside it. He was slumped a little, but looked completely relaxed as he munched on a cookie while being watched over by one of the cooks slicing veggies.

“Are you going to eat that whole plate?” Wedge continued into the kitchen, heading straight to the pot of caf. “I was just looking for you.”

Tycho opened one eye to look at Wedge, but didn’t reply until after Wedge pulled another stool over to sit nearby. “Something important?”

“Not really, but I wanted to check how things were going, and to let you know all of the Wraiths are getting settled in. I think Wes went to find Hobbie.” Wedge shrugged, “It seemed like I should track you down too.”

“Hmm.” Tycho took another cookie and passed one to Wedge. “One of the cooks is from Alderaan. I guess she remembered that I mentioned my family celebrating midsummer solstice because she baked these black-and-white cookies for me. My grandmother used to bake them every year for the family get-together over the holiday.”

Wedge was quiet for a few moments, not wanting to say anything so obvious that it had already been said years before. Most of the Alderaanians he knew, like Tycho, didn’t seem to talk about their loss with others very often. Tycho seemed to sense his hesitation though and shrugged. “It’s okay, Wedge, I just came here for the cookies.”

“Right. Well, it was nice of her to make them for you.” He nibbled on the edge of the cookie, enjoying the soft sweetness of it.

“Yeah, it’s nice that people still do those things just to be friendly. Sometimes I forget how easy it is to ignore what everyone else is going through.” Tycho shrugged again, standing and picking up the plate. “Maybe I should share these with the squad.”

“Yes, because Wes and Hobbie with sugar is a good idea?” Wedge smiled, grabbing his caf and following.

“Hey, I only have to deal with Hobbie and he isn’t so bad. You get to handle Wes and all of his antics, for which I am grateful every day.”


End file.
